


Haunted By The Smell of Your Sweet Embrace

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: You snaked your way into my life, but neither of us expected the effect you'd have.Your smell haunts me day and night, though it's been ages.How will it work between us? As friends? As more? When the fairytale is over?





	Haunted By The Smell of Your Sweet Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> a three-step love story

**Haunted by the smell**

I’m haunted by the smell. It follows me around, day and night.

I always smell it. Sometimes it’s real. Sometimes it’s a memory. Sometimes it’s because you are close to me. Sometimes it’s because you were. Sometimes it’s because you’ve invaded my mind.

Your smell lingers. Lingers in the air, on my clothes, in my nose, in my head, on the book I lent you. And there it stays. Always.

Your smell reeks of kindness and comfort, of home. It took me a while to see it, but now that I have, I can’t forget it.

Your smell haunts me, keeps me awake a night. Leaves me desperate, so desperate for more.

-o-

I hadn’t known. But now your smell always lingers, never quite letting go. Reminding me of the things you said, I said, we agreed on.

If I turn my head fast enough, I catch a whiff of your smell, no matter where I am.

It keeps me company in the sleepless nights and the boring days. It brings me comfort and a smile.

Your smell doesn’t haunt me anymore, just always lingers around me, and I don’t mind that. In that way, you are always with me.

I never thought this would actually happen. Never thought I would be that lucky. But here I am, here we are. Together. Our scents twirl, intertwine and connect.

I hope my smell effects you like yours effects me.

-o-

It was a stretch, I know, to think that this would ever work.

I had hoped, that your smell and mine would fit like a puzzle. I was wrong.

Or maybe I wasn’t. Maybe my smell, maybe I, was afraid. Maybe the reason it didn’t work was my fault. It was. My fault, my fault, my fault.

In a way, I regret it. In a way, I don’t. 

I regret hurting you, regret making promises I couldn’t keep in the end. I regret letting you down, giving up on us. I regret running away.

I don’t regret what we had, or what we did, not for a second. Don’t regret my feelings for you, or my confession. Don’t regret being there for you, or being your friend long before I became something else.

I don’t regret us.

But I am sorry. So very, very sorry for putting you through that. Sorry for being a coward, for running away and for not keeping my promises.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments or feedback you have down below - I'd love to hear it


End file.
